


lost in cities

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [13]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Tenggelam dalam kota, terjebak masa lalu yang tak pudar-pudar atau pemikiran yang menggerus.(Jongin dan Seulgi; drama-drama kisah yang akan tenggelam dalam keramaian.)





	1. kyoto

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Kai memasukkan lebih banyak jaket ke dalam kopernya. Kabarnya, cuaca di Jepang sedang kurang baik. Ada ramalan musim dingin akan datang lebih cepat.

Ternyata, di antara tumpukan jaketnya di lemari, ia menemukan jaket yang bukan miliknya, namun ia sangat mengenali warna dan motifnya. Ini milik Seulgi—yang membuatnya nyengir. Terakhir kali Seulgi ke sini adalah dua minggu lalu, membawa beberapa pakaiannya. Sebagian ia bawa kembali, tetapi ternyata masih ada yang tertinggal.

Jaket itu cukup besar, panjang hingga hampir selutut Seulgi. Kai rasa itu cukup di dirinya, sehingga disisihkannya. Ia akan berangkat memakai itu saja.

Saat sedang berusaha menekan-nekan isi kopernya agar benda itu bisa ditutup, ponselnya berdering. Ia tidak langsung mengangkatnya.

Ia menjawab setelah dering itu hampir selesai.

“Halo, ya, ada apa, Seulgi-ah?”

Terdengar suara panik seseorang yang jelas-jelas bukan Seulgi di seberang sana, sepertinya Joy, “Halo, Jongin-oppa, apa kautahu di mana Seulgi-unnie?”

Kai menatap layar ponselnya sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa ini memang nomor telepon milik Seulgi. Ia mengernyit. “Ini ponselnya, ‘kan?”

“Iya, dia menghilang sejak tadi pagi, ponselnya yang ini ditinggalkan di hotel, ponsel satunya tidak aktif ....”

Mata Kai membelalak. 

* * *

_Kai membuka ruang latihan pelan-pelan, mengintip dengan agak segan. Sebelumnya, ia melihat pintu ini sedikit terbuka dan ramai sekali di dalamnya. Ruang latihan untuk para laki-laki sudah sepi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, mereka pulang lebih cepat._

_Tahu-tahu, ruangan itu sepi. Kai hampir mundur dan menutup kembali pintunya, tetapi menemukan Seulgi di sudut, sedang bermain gim. Efek suaranya keras sekali sampai-sampai menggema di ruangan._

_“Hei, Seulgi-ah.”_

_Seulgi menghentikan permainannya sebentar, mengangkat pandangannya. “Oh, Jongin-ah. Masuklah.”_

_“Tidak pulang?”_

_“Belum dijemput.”_

_Kai menuju sisi Seulgi, menengok ponselnya. Ia memainkan gim yang sama, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa; Seulgi sudah tahu._

_“Kukira yang laki-laki sudah pulang semua.”_

_“Aku belum ingin pulang.” Kai kemudian menyelonjorkan kaki dengan nyaman. “Kami baru saja membuat demo tarian.”_

_“Hoo, baguslah. Aku ingin lihat kapan-kapan.”_

_Keheningan sedang meliputi mereka saat Seulgi tersentak karena sebuah panggilan masuk dan menggagalkan permainannya. Dengan cepat dia menjawabnya, “Halo, ya ... aku belum pulang. Hm, masih di ruang latihan. Nanti saja, sedang sibuk. Aku bisa ... mungkin satu jam lagi. Atau aku mungkin akan menginap di rumah temanku di dekat sini saja ... ya ....”_

_Kai mengernyitkan dahi. Sesudah Seulgi menutup panggilan itu, ia langsung menyambar Seulgi dengan pertanyaan, “Tadi kaubilang kau belum dijemput.”_

_Wajah Seulgi berubah, menjadi sedikit cemberut. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. “Janji, ya, kau tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa.”_

_“Memangnya ada apa?”_

_“Mantan pacarku waktu SMP ... dia tahu aku menjadi trainee di sini. Tadi dia bilang dia sudah tahu di mana gedungnya, dan dia mengirimiku foto bagian depan gedung. Aku masih belum berani keluar ....”_

_“Seharusnya kaupulang bersama-sama mereka saja tadi.”_

_“Hari ini yang punya jadwal vokal sampai malam cuma aku.”_

_Kai terdiam sejenak. “Jadi kau akan menunggu sampai kapan? Ayo, kuantar pulang sekarang.”_

_“Dia akan melihat kita!” bisik Seulgi, seolah-olah akan ada orang lain yang mendengar mereka berdua._

_“Kita lewat pintu belakang, dan jalan yang belakang sana.”_

_“Aku tidak hafal—”_

_“Aku yang tahu. Ayo.” Kai pun menarik tangan Seulgi._

* * *

Kai teringat lagi sesuatu tentang masa _trainee_ mereka ketika ia mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya menelepon Seulgi, dalam perjalanannya menuju bandara. Teman-temannya awalnya tidak begitu peduli ia terus-terusan menelepon, tetapi lama-lama mereka juga curiga. Kai tak mau menjawab. Ia hampir-hampir putus asa, hingga kemudian sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang asing masuk secara tiba-tiba. Jongin berspekulasi dengan harapan besar ketika menekan tombol jawab.

“Halo.”

Ia mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik. “Seulgi-ah!”

“Jongin-ah ... hai.”

“Kau ke mana saja?” Kai tidak sadar hampir membentak Seulgi karena panik, dan mengejutkan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. “Teman-temanmu mencarimu! Apa yang terjadi di Jepang sana?”

Suara Seulgi seperti berbisik, “Dia. Dia datang lagi ... secara tiba-tiba .... _Dia_ tahu jadwalku dan hotel tempat kami berada.”

Napas Kai tercekat sesaat. “ _Dia_? Orang _itu_?” Ia secara naluriah menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, juga turut waspada. Namun yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya hanyalah penggemarnya yang mengambil foto. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sama dengan Seulgi. “Teman-temanmu mengkhawatirkanmu.”

“Mereka tidak boleh tahu, Jongin-ah.”

“Tapi kau—”

“Mereka akan pulang ke Korea hari ini. Tolong bilang pada mereka, pulang saja duluan. Aku bersama sepupuku di sini, katakan saja begitu. Jika mereka tahu, mereka akan panik, dan aku takut ini akan merembet. Aku perlu menunggu beberapa jam lagi, ketika dia sudah tahu Red Velvet pulang, maka aku akan sedikit aman. Aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan ponselku yang biasa—dia tahu nomor ponsel yang itu.”

“Aku akan bilang pada manajermu.”

“Jangan—dia sedang libur. Kami semua berada di sini bukan untuk jadwal pekerjaan, tahu.”

“Tapi ini sudah berbahaya, Seulgi-ah.” Kai dengan cepat menuju arah gerbang keberangkatan. Jam di bandara sudah menunjukkan bahwa mereka hampir terlambat. Dasar jadwal yang terlalu padat; bahkan Kai pun tidak tahu apakah barang yang ia bawa sudah lengkap atau belum. “Begini saja, kami akan ke Jepang. Aku akan menemukanmu. Kau akan aman bersamaku. Di mana aku bisa menemukanmu?”

“Jangan! Dia akan mengincar kalian jika tahu aku bersamamu—”

“Aku akan melaporkan ini ke polisi.”

“Jongin-ah, jangan bertindak gegabah.”

Kai berdecak. “Ya sudah, kalau begitu ke atasan di perusahaan saja. Mereka akan menindak. Sisanya urusan mereka. Di mana aku bisa menemukanmu?”

“Tolong jangan libatkan banyak orang, Jongin-ah, ini urusan pribadiku ....”

“Tapi jika membahayakan hidupmu, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Dia _sasaeng_ , Seulgi-ah, ini berbahaya. Aku akan bertanya terus sampai kau menjawabku. Di mana aku bisa menemukanmu?”

Satu embusan napas lelah dari Seulgi. “ _Langit Selatan_. Kau pasti ingat. Sudah dulu, ya. Aku aman di sini. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada teman-temanku, dan kau juga bicara pada mereka agar mereka yakin.”

“Seulgi-ah.”

“Ya?”

“Kau panik dan takut, ya?”

Seulgi menghela napas. “Ya. Tadinya begitu ... sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan segera pergi begitu dia mengirimiku gambar hotel kami. Sangat menakutkan .... ”

“Dan, kau memilih tempat _itu_?”

Kai berfirasat Seulgi sedang tersenyum di seberang sana. “Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang menenangkan ... dan aku merasa aman.”

“Tunggu aku.”

Di sana, Seulgi tertawa kecil. Sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Kai, tetapi membuatnya benar-benar lega. “Aku bukan tuan putri yang perlu diselamatkan. Kau juga punya jadwal. Aku tidak bisa mengganggu jadwalmu cuma karena masalah pribadiku.”

“Teman-temanmu akan segera pulang, ‘kan? Tidak ada siapapun lagi di sana setelah ini. Kau akan bersama-sama kami.” Kai sengaja menjeda, menunggu reaksi Seulgi. “Kau memerlukan bantuan. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengatasi ini sendirian.”

“Baiklah ... terima kasih.”

Kai langsung menuju manajernya begitu Seulgi menutup teleponnya. Red Velvet harus pulang dengan aman, mereka tidak boleh menjadi bulan-bulanan, terutama Seulgi. Manajernya lebih tahu siapa yang harus dihubungi. 

* * *

_“Jadi kau sudah punya tempat-tempat untuk dikunjungi di sana?”_

_Seulgi tertawa. “Jangan bilang kau mau mengataiku,_ duh, debut pun belum, dapat uang dari menyanyi saja belum, sudah ingin ke mana-mana _,” dia menggeleng-geleng, “kita bisa membuat mimpi kapan saja, Jongin-ah. Semua itu bukan masalah. Kalau pun tidak untuk dalam jangka waktu dekat, ini untuk suatu saat yang lama sekali. Bahkan mungkin saat aku sudah pernah melupakannya.”_

_“Kau optimis sekali.” Kai pun melihat_ bucket list _milik Seulgi, berupa sebuah_ bullet journal _yang dibuatnya begitu rapi dan manis. Di bagian atasnya ia tulis ‘Jepang’, dan salah satunya adalah sebuah penginapan unik, yang satu-satunya fotonya dimasukkan Seulgi ke halaman tersebut. Penginapan itu memiliki museum kecil di lantai dasarnya, kafe yang cantik di lantai dua, dan toko-toko kecil di sekitarnya. Gedung itu bernama ‘Sirius’._

_Di samping foto tersebut, Seulgi menulis sebuah trivia tentang ‘Sirius’, yang Kai baca baik-baik:_

_\-  “sirius”, bintang paling terang di langit selatan -_

Jika mantan pacar Seulgi itu merasa paling tahu tentang Seulgi, maka Kai menang untuk yang kali ini.

Ia lebih tahu.

* * *

Kai sudah memberi tahu teman-teman Seulgi. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk membatalkan kepulangan mereka. Manajer grup mereka terbang ke Jepang beserta beberapa staf untuk mengurus hal tersebut dan memastikan mereka aman.

Kai meminta untuk melakukan bagiannya.

Ia yakin Seulgi akan marah, atau minimal kesal padanya, karena pada akhirnya ia melibatkan banyak orang dan membuat hal ini jadi lebih besar, tetapi ia sendiri pun sadar akan perkataannya sendiri; bahwa mereka memerlukan bantuan. Mereka tidak bisa mengatasi hal ini sendiri. Mereka pun tidak bisa bermain menjadi ksatria atau pahlawan sendirian.

Karena, begitu menjadi tokoh publik, hidup mereka menjadi milik banyak orang.

* * *

Dengan naik taksi, Kai menemukan tempat itu. Ia bersama manajernya. Ia segera mengontak Seulgi, dan perempuan itu dengan cepat turun ke museum, tempat Kai menunggu dengan tidak sabarnya.

“Aku minta maaf,” adalah hal pertama yang Kai katakan ketika Seulgi memeluknya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

“Kenapa—”

“Aku memanggil banyak orang. Staf, manajermu, orang-orang yang harus mengurus ini semua.”

Seulgi berdecak. Dia ingin marah, tetapi melihat wajah Kai yang begitu khawatir bahkan saat sedang melihatnya, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. “Aku harus minta maaf pada semua orang.”

“Tidak perlu. Ini bukan salahmu. Salahnyalah yang menguntitmu sampai kemari. Dia berbahaya, Seulgi-ah. Tidak boleh ada yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang seperti dia, bukan tokoh publik sekali pun. Dia harus ditangani.”

“Teman-teman bagaimana?”

“Mereka masih di sini.”

Seulgi menghela napas, melangkah bersama Kai untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia tidak mau menjauh dari lelaki itu barang jarak sejengkal, dia pun dengan waspada melihat ke sekelilingnya. “Aku akhirnya menelepon Juhyun-unnie.” Suaranya parau, ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkannya. “Aku terbayang wajahnya saat memikirkan hal-hal terburuk yang bisa menimpa kami ... dan tanggung jawabnya pasti akan berada di tangannya. Jadi akhirnya kupikir ... dia harus tahu. Dia memarahiku tadi. Mereka semua takut dan khawatir.” Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. “Kacau sekali, cuma gara-gara satu orang.”

“Tapi setidaknya kau aman.”

“Ya ....” Seulgi membiarkan tangannya dan tangan Kai bersentuhan saat mereka berjalan bersama-sama. “Terima kasih.”

“Lain kali, hati-hati dalam memilih seseorang untuk berhubungan dekat.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Yang sekarang, tidak berbahaya, ‘kan?”

Kai juga tergelak. “Janji, tidak akan berbahaya.”


	2. new york

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sekadar catatan, chapter ini tidak punya hubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya; alias kedua kisah ini berdiri sendiri-sendiri

Cahaya menyinari wajah Seulgi, bergantian dengan bayang-bayang dari gedung-gedung, gelap melindungi wajahnya.

Di mata Kai, saat ini, ia terlihat indah. Gelap dan terang, menggambarkan Seulgi seperti adanya dirinya; memanusiakan Seulgi yang memang tak sempurna. Kai tidak bosan-bosan memandanginya, hingga langit New York menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Langit berpendar di horison karena mandi cahaya, terlihat jelas dari bangku penumpang belakang taksi itu. Sang sopir memutarkan lagu jazz, Seulgi mengikuti lagu itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ringan.

Kai menghela napas, memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan pelan, dia meraih tangan Seulgi di antara mereka. Dia memejamkan mata lagi. Dia bisa membayangkan, di balik kelopak matanya, Seulgi yang terkejut, menoleh keheranan padanya, dan wajahnya masih saja dihiasi kaleidoskop cahaya dan bayangan kota. Kai perlahan-lahan tersenyum.

Lelaki itu membuka matanya lagi. Apa yang dia lihat di depannya sama persis seperti yang dia bayangkan. Dia meyakinkan Seulgi sembari mengangguk. Seulgi mengangkat alisnya. Kai semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Perlahan, Seulgi pun melakukan hal serupa, ia juga memejamkan matanya.

Mereka baru melepaskan tangan satu sama lain begitu tiba di hotel. Kai menuju lantai tujuh belas, dan Seulgi ke lantai dua puluh satu. Kai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Kai mengundang Seulgi ke restoran hotel ketika jam makan malam sudah berlalu, sehingga tempat itu sepi. Tak lagi begitu banyak makanan, piring-piring kue sudah didorong ke ruang pencucian. Hanya tersisa dua jenis hidangan utama, tiga macam kue dan makanan penutup dalam lima wadah, dan semuanya sudah digabung-gabung. Tak ada lagi lilin romantis pada meja besar hidangan, sayur-sayuran yang diukir sudah tidak lagi semuanya berada di sana.

Lelaki itu hanya mengambil sepiring kue, mengambil tempat di sudut. Seulgi hampir-hampir tidak bisa menemukannya.

“Sudah makan malam?”

“Sudah.” Seulgi menarik kursi di hadapannya, seraya melipat mantelnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Ia mengambil kue dari piring Kai. “Masih ingin jalan-jalan? Kudengar, masih ada perayaan di kota meski ini sudah tanggal delapan Juli. Masih ada kembang api dan acara-acara di Central Park.”

“Kau ingin keluar lagi?” Kai mengulum sebuah kismis dari kue yang dia ambil barusan. “Bagaimana dengan yang lain?”

“Mereka juga ingin keluar, tetapi kami memutuskan untuk sendiri-sendiri. Pergi bersama-sama malah akan mengundang massa, jadi pergi berpencar mungkin lebih baik. Sooyoung lebih memilih tidur.”

“Kita pergi sekarang, kalau begitu?”

Seulgi tersenyum lebar. “Tampaknya kau juga tidak bosan-bosan dengan New York, ya?”

“Lebih tepatnya, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan di tempat yang mengesankan. New York kelihatannya menjadi tempat di mana orang-orang ingin melakukan banyak hal.”

Mereka naik taksi lagi menuju pusat keramaian di Central Park. Dari kejauhan, pesta kembang api ‘kecil-kecilan’ itu telah terlihat. Orang-orang memadati area sekitar taman, taksi pun kesulitan mencari tempat untuk berhenti. Begitu menemukan tempat pun, sang sopir meminta mereka untuk cepat-cepat turun karena bunyi klakson sudah sangat mengganggu. Kai bereaksi dengan cepat, menggenggam tangan Seulgi dan menariknya keluar dari taksi.

Kai dan Seulgi dengan cepat melebur ke dalam keramaian, berpegangan tangan, hanya memakai topi dengan pet yang ditekan sedemikian rupa agar wajah mereka berbayang-bayang, dan masker yang agak diturunkan.

Mereka tiba di tengah-tengah kerumunan saat kembang api yang cukup besar meledak di udara. Kai langsung menghadap Seulgi, mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,

_“Seulgi-ah, aku mencintaimu.”_

* * *

Seulgi membuka matanya, mengusapnya keras-keras, dan ia langsung terduduk. Ia mengerjap, mengamati sekeliling. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya di atas meja.

Sudah pukul delapan pagi. Joy di sampingnya sudah menghilang, dan tempat tidur lainnya, tempat Irene tidur, sudah rapi. Di layar, ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari Suho.

Seulgi meredakan napasnya yang masih memburu. Ia mengingat-ingat mimpinya, yang membuatnya terkejut dan langsung terbangun seperti tadi, tetapi setelah ia mengingatnya, semua yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi. Itu hanyalah reka ulang apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya—

—sebelum Kai menghilang.

* * *

Sambil mencuci mukanya, Seulgi menelepon Suho dalam mode _loudspeaker_.

“Kami sudah mencarinya ke tempat-tempat yang dia kunjungi, Seulgi-ah, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tidak menjawab panggilan kami.”

“Kalian sudah melaporkannya, Junmyeon-oppa?” Seulgi membiarkan keran air mati setelah ia menjauhkan tangannya dari sana.

“Belum. Namun jika sampai siang ini dia belum ditemukan, kami memang harus melakukan itu. Agak sulit jika orang-orang tahu seseorang seperti Kai menghilang, dan ini bisa jadi kasus besar ... kami sedang mengusahakannya.”

“Coba lacak ponselnya.”

“... Oh, baik, akan kami coba. Apa hal itu bisa dilakukan oleh orang amatir?”

“Ada banyak cara di internet. Seseorang di grup kalian pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mencoba ke tempat-tempat yang kami kunjungi malam sebelumnya lagi. Barangkali dia mau menjawab teleponku juga.”

Jeda agak lama, yang membuat Seulgi berpikir Suho bersiap menutupnya. “Seulgi-ah.”

“Ya, oppa?”

“Apa ada sesuatu yang Kai katakan di malam sebelumnya, di saat kalian bersama? Dia menghabiskan waktu terakhir kali paling banyak bersamamu saja, malam itu.”

Seulgi memilih-milih kata untuk menjawabnya. Ia dan Kai belum membicarakan apa-apa soal ini. Sejauh ini ia belum membicarakanya pada siapapun, bahkan Joy. Mereka semua sudah tidur saat Seulgi pulang dari Central Park tengah malam itu, sehingga tak ada yang melihat betapa semringahnya ia pulang.

“Seulgi-ah, kau masih di sana?”

“Ya—ya, maaf. Apapun yang dia katakan, tidak ada yang mengarah pada bahwa dia akan pergi setelahnya. Aku mengenal Jongin. Dari apa yang kami lakukan malam itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan pergi.” Suara Seulgi menjadi lebih serak lagi kemudian, “Malah, seandainya bisa, kami akan menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi.”

“Sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?”

Nada bicara Suho membuatnya kehabisan tercenung, cara yang membuatnya tidak mampu berkutik. Biasanya hanya Irene yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Seulgi pun mendeham. “Tidak ada hal yang buruk. Kami baik-baik saja.”

“Ya sudah. Kami akan mencoba saranmu.”

“Semoga dia cepat pulang.”

“Ya. Kabari aku jika kau berhasil menghubunginya.”

Seulgi keluar dari kamar mandi—

—jantungnya hampir melompat dari iganya ketika mendapati seseorang di depan pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Kai pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tak berhenti sejak ia memasuki lift hingga memasuki kamar. Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah tidur, sehingga ia pikir tak apa terus tersenyum—takkan ada yang menanyakan apapun padanya, takkan ada yang mengganggunya. Bibirnya masih merasakan bibir Seulgi, ketika ia melepas perempuan itu sebelum keluar dari taksi.

Ia memandangi kota yang masih menyala saja—malah semakin hidup—pada tengah malam. Pukul satu, dan dia merasa tak menyesali apapun dalam hidupnya sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar lengkap, untuk sesaat. Ia bisa memiliki satu sahabat lamanya, yang ia pikir adalah yang terbaik.

Momen-momen di belakang panggung, di syuting-syuting tertentu, kemudian di gedung perusahaan jika mereka kebetulan berpapasan, akan jadi lebih istimewa. Bagi Kai sekarang, lirikan-lirikan tersembunyi dari Seulgi di momen-momen seperti itu akan terasa sangat istimewa dan akan jadi penyemangatnya di sela-sela kesibukan nanti.

Ia akan memikirkan banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Seulgi.

Ia akan punya sesuatu untuk membuatnya tersenyum di tengah-tengah kelelahannya di acara di berbagai negara.

Setiap kali melihat Seulgi di suatu acara, ia akan merasa bahagia.

Namun, kemudian, Kai terdiam.

Berapa orang yang akan mengejar Seulgi karena marah pada perempuan itu?

Berapa orang yang akan menargetkan Seulgi ketika semuanya terbongkar—karena pasti akan ada masa-masa saat dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menampakkan _sesuatu_?

Bagaimana dengan karir grup Seulgi?

Dia yang mengatakan itu pada Seulgi, Seulgi yang akan jadi target.

Kai terhenyak.

(Seolah-olah ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Seolah-olah Kai tidak pernah punya pacar selebriti sebelumnya. Kai menengok begitu jauh ke belakang, dan membayangkan hal-hal menakutkan apa yang bisa saja terjadi. Apakah dia bisa jadi pelindung? Tidak. Tidak ketika mereka sama-sama sibuk, dan dia begitu jauh dari Seulgi dan tangannya terlalu pendek untuk menolong Seulgi dari ribuan massa yang tidak sepemikiran dengan dirinya.)

* * *

Hari itu dia tak punya jadwal, tetapi Sehun dan Baekhyun harus menjalani giliran pemotretan mereka kali ini, di kapal feri penyeberangan Kota New York.

“Kau tidak ingin ikut? Yang lain tidak ada pemotretan, tetapi tetap jalan-jalan,” Suho menawari sekali lagi.

“Tidak.” Kai menarik selimutnya lagi. “Aku di sini saja. Aku mau tidur lagi.”

Suho mendekat ke tempat tidurnya, menyingkap selimut Kai. “Jam berapa kaupulang tadi malam?”

“Satu,” jawab Kai parau.

“Kau tidak mabuk, ‘kan?” Suho lebih mendekat lagi pada wajah Kai. Tidak tercium aroma alkohol, sehingga dia pun mundur lagi. “Bersama Seulgi lagi?”

“Nggg.”

Suho berdecak. “Sudahlah. Tidur saja sana.”

“Kalau kau membawa perempuan ke kamar ini, kami akan tahu, Jongin-ah,” komentar Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar, yang dibalas oleh Kai dengan lemparan bantal.

Setelah mereka pergi, Kai langsung keluar dari selimutnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, dan dia telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam memikirkan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi. Bagaimana cara menyembunyikan hubungan itu, tetapi ia masih bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Seulgi? Bagaimana cara membuat Seulgi tetap aman? Hingga kemudian, kepalanya yang makin penuh melontarkan pertanyaan bernada penyesalan: apakah pernyataannya tadi malam tepat? Apakah sebuah kesalahan membawa Seulgi dalam hubungan yang tidak bisa mereka nikmati dengan bebas?

Kai kembali berbaring, memejamkan mata. Tidak peduli pada cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk bersaing dengan lampu tidur yang tidak dia matikan sama sekali.

Antara sadar dan tidak, dia memimpikan kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Dia tersenyum.

* * *

Teman-temannya tidak kembali sampai malam, hingga pukul sembilan Kai masih sendirian. Kai masih disibukkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar keputusan yang dia buat. Bibirnya tidak lagi merasakan ciuman sebelumnya, yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Semuanya terangkum dalam satu pertanyaan: _apakah tepat?_

Ruang sempit ini tidak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih, sehingga dia pun memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkannya.

Dia menaruh kertas di atas bantal Sehun: _aku mau cari angin segar_.

* * *

Pukul empat pagi Suho mengecek kamar sebelah, karena saat ia akan tidur tadi Sehun berkata bahwa Kai belum pulang.

Di dalam, Baekhyun masih bermain _game_ , Sehun sudah tidur. Kai belum datang.

“Jongin meneleponmu?” bisik Suho.

“Tidak,” ucap Baekhyun, kemudian mengecek jam di meja. Nampaknya dia baru tersadar. “Oh, sudah pukul empat—aku harus tidur lagi—”

“Teman tidurmu menghilang—dan kau sesantai itu?”

Baekhyun bergeming. “Eh, dia tidak meneleponku.”

“Hubungi dia.” Suho pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Terakhir kali dia bersama Seulgi, malam sebelumnya. Aku akan menghubungi Seulgi.”

Sementara Baekhyun mencoba, Seulgi menjawab telepon Suho.

“Tidak, aku tidak bersamanya seharian ini. Kami mengunjungi sekolah Wendy dulu dan rekaman di studio milik guru musiknya. Memangnya ada apa?”

“Dia tidak pulang. Dia tidak ikut kami berkeliling, bilang dia ingin keluar lewat tulisan di tempat tidur Sehun—dan dia tidak pulang sampai sekarang. Dia tidak memberi tahumu?”

“Tidak sama sekali. Akan kucoba menghubunginya.”

* * *

Seulgi mencoba puluhan kali—Kai tetap tidak menjawabnya. Ia mulai gelisah, tetapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur. Ia telah beraktivitas seharian, tubuhnya hampir kolaps, dan ia hampir-hampir tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Ia pun terpaksa menelan obat tidur.

* * *

“Kau—dari mana saja?! Semua orang ribut mencarimu? Tidak bilang-bilang—aku harus menelepon Junmyeon-oppa—”

Kai menahan Seulgi di hadapan kamar mandi. Seulgi berontak. “Kautahu seberapa ributnya orang-orang jika kau tidak pulang-pulang?”

“Kita harus bicara.”

Mendengar nada bicara Kai, Seulgi terdiam sesaat. Namun ia masih bersikeras. “Oke, setelah aku memberi tahu Junmyeon-oppa.”

Kai melepaskannya, membiarkannya menelepon Suho sekali lagi. Begitu Seulgi berkata _halo_ , ia memandang Kai sebentar, dan Kai membuat gestur ingin meminjam ponsel Seulgi. Seulgi menyerahkannya tanpa ragu.

“Halo, hyung, ini aku. Maaf membuat panik. Aku sedang bersama Seulgi sekarang, ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Ya. Maaf, maaf. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi.”

"Seulgi-ah," suara Kai terdengar berat, "bagaimana jika aku meminta putus untuk melindungimu?"

"Jongin-ah!" Seulgi tidak dapat menahan suaranya. "Ini alasanmu melarikan diri? Berpikir dan menyesal?" Seulgi kemudian berdecak. "Kau menyesalinya?"

"Bukan seperti itu—"

"Sejak aku menerimamu—tidak, bahkan sejak aku sadar aku menyukaimu, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi. Aku mengerti risikonya, dan sekarang kau ingin putus hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak kau mengerti dariku?"

"Bahkan jika mereka mengejarmu?"

"Ya."

"Membencimu?"

"Ya."

"Melakukan hal-hal yang di luar dugaanmu?"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kaupikir kau sedang bersama siapa? Aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bisa bertindak. Aku tahu mencintai punya risiko. Dan bagiku, dengan posisiku ini, inilah risikonya."

Kai membuka mulutnya, tetapi dia tak jadi berkata apapun.

"Jangan kaukira aku adalah orang yang selalu membutuhkan perlindungan, Jongin-ah. Aku bisa mengambil keputusanku sendiri. Dan aku ingin mencintai, memiliki hubungan, menyukai hubunganku, dengan keberanian." Seulgi pun melewati Kai. "Aku tidak menerima kata putus."

Di ruangannya, ada Joy yang sedang duduk di sofa, tangannya tersilang di depan dada. Di dekat pintu, Irene berdiri. Keduanya tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dan Irene segera membukakannya. Suho dan yang lain datang, Seulgi dapat mendengar mereka semua mengembuskan kelegaan. Mereka semua pasti panik, dan Seulgi membiarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Suho terdengar marah, tetapi Kai meminta maaf sampai membungkuk padanya, yang membuat Suho terdiam. Seulgi tahu mereka semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Kai sudah menunggunya di ujung restoran itu, saat waktu makan malam sudah berlalu. Seulgi berpapasan dengan Sehun yang meninggalkan meja.

Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Kai. "Hei, jangan begitu. Jangan sedih lagi. Jangan terlalu menyesalinya." Seulgi menengok wajahnya. "Semua orang pernah bertindak impulsif."

"Tapi itu memalukan."

"Semua orang pernah melakukan hal memalukan. Sudahlah." Seulgi menunduk sedikit, menyembunyikan pembicaraan itu dengan suara yang rendah pula, "kudengar, ada festival _food truck_ di sekitar sini. Ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku berani, Jongin-ah. Kau memiliki perempuan pemberani. Aku siap dengan risiko-risikonya. Aku tahu batasannya. Ayo!"

Kai akhirnya tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri. "Ayo. Sekarang."


End file.
